Return of the Rodents
by Aethelgythe
Summary: This is the sequel to "Ironhide's Revenge". Ironhide is once again forced to face his worst nightmare...Sam's two pit spawned rodents, Mojo and Frankie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Secret Punishment Detail

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. I believe they belong to Hasbro.

Author's Note: I just _had_ to write another Ironhide story after thinking back on TF2 ROTF, dealing with his worst nightmare…_rodents._ One named Mojo and the other Frankie. XD

**Chapter 1**

Ironhide was not thrilled to learn that Sam now had **two** pit-spawn rodents running amuck at the young man's living accommodations. It was already enough trouble dealing with just _one…_but _**two?!**_ After learning of this new intel from none other than Bumblebee, the weapon's specialist avoided Sam's residence as if it were cosmic rust.

He wasn't going. Nothing could change his processor.

Not even Bumblebee's reassurances, Optimus's ordering, Sideswipe's taunting, or even Ratchet's wrench throwing could get him moving. He remained frozen in his alt mode within the hangar of the Diego Garcia base, refusing to budge a centimeter.

"I don't give a FRAG if the boy is in danger! Send Bumblebee to guard him…"

"Ironhide, you are the most capable soldier for this mission. Only _you_ can ensure the boy's safety."

"BUMBLEBEE is Sam's GAURDIAN!! Make **him** do it!"

"Bumblebee is not equipped enough to hold off Megatron, Starscream, or Soundwave on his own. YOU have the firepower necessary to eliminate any of them."

"I DON'T GIVE A SLAG!!"

A wrench sailed through the air to hit Ironhide's passenger door, leaving a nice dent, one of many in fact that he already sustained this day. The top-kick ignored the CMO and continued ranting. His repair sub-routines would repair the damage in no time.

"If you are so concerned then why don't **you** go and guard him"

The Autobot leader released a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"I already told you…I have numerous meetings, two of which are very important and that I am unable to postpone. Therefore, **you** are the one that shall be going."

Ironhide was getting desperate and couldn't keep the pleading out of his vocal processor.

"Sir, I'm _begging_ you…give me ANY OTHER assignment but **this** one!"

"I'm afraid this can't be avoided, my friend. You must go."

"Send Sideswipe…he is one of the best Autobot soldiers I've ever had the honor of fighting alongside in combat. You saw what he did to Sideways…he could do that to Screamer if given the chance!"

"Sideswipe is a melee fighter, the best equipped for close ranged fighting. Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream have flight capabilities, making it far easier to eliminate our ground forces."

"And I suppose you can **clearly** see _the wings_ and the _thruster pack_ attacked to my back!" Ironhide scoffed, uncaring if he was being disrespectful or not.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose-plates in exasperation.

"YOU have the target sensors to hit them with long range fire!"

Ironhide couldn't keep the whining tone out of his voice when he spoke next, uncaring if he sounded like a spoiled little youngling.

"But I'm a _soldier_, Optimus…not a sparkling-sitter!"

Optimus glared at his insubordinate comrade and growled, taking on that 'do not argue with me' tone.

"You will go and protect Sam, in the event that Soundwave or any of the other Decepticons decide to make a move."

Ironhide swore beneath his breath.

"This is such a _disgrace_…an **indignity… **there is no honor to be had in this!"

Optimus's face softened and his voice lost its hard edge.

"You would care more about your dignity and your honor than Sam's _life_?"

Ironhide stuttered and struggled to say something, anything in his defense but fell short. At long last, he slumped where he was standing knowing without a doubt that he had been defeated. Why did Optimus always have to shoot him down with that particular card?!

He snarled, his engine roaring furiously.

"Slag it all Optimus…I'll follow orders. But I sure as the pit refuse to like it!"

With those angry words vented, the Autobot weapon's specialist burned rubber out of the hangar and boarded the airplane that was to take him to Sam's old residence.

It was summertime and the boy was taking a break from college, reveling in the fact that he had just completed his first year.

Ironhide grumbled to himself on the plane, shutting off his comlink in order to sort through his troubled thoughts. He slipped into recharge half-way through the flight, completely forgetting all about his new assignment and the pit-slagging trouble he was sure to encounter from Sam's loathsome rodents.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The other Autobot's watched their comrade depart before turning and re-entering the hangar that served as their base.

"Do you think this was a worthy punishment for what he did to Sam's canine last year?"

"Undoubtedly," Optimus reassured with laughter in his optics.

Ratchet looked quite amused as he walked beside his leader.

"I must say that I'm impressed."

Optimus chuckled as he bent down to retrieve one of the CMO's wrenches from the floor.

"Indeed…lying to Ironhide is usually such a cumbersome task."

Ratchet nodded in understanding with a smirk growing on his face.

"I must say that you were quite believable…if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were serious about your scheduled meetings."

Sideswipe cackled maniacally from across the hangar, having overheard the conversation and shouted back at the promising prospect of blackmail.

"You'd better keep that little **secret** to yourselves before 'Hide finds out that Prime is on vacation!!"

Ratchet snarled and hurled a wrench in his direction, soon running after him while screaming threats and insults.

"YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR! If you so much as HINT at what's really going on…I'll rearrange your circuits and reformat you into a PAPER SHREDDER!!"

Ah yes…it was another peaceful day at Autobot command.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Ironhide rolled cautiously up the driveway and waited for the familiar bark.

It was quiet…too quiet.

Just as the weapon's specialist was getting suspicious, Sam appeared from around the corner, startling half a century out of him.

"SAM! Where are your rodents? My scanners do not detect them anywhere"

Sam leaned casually against the side of the fence next to the driveway, with his hands stuck in his jean's pockets.

"Oh, you mean Mojo and Frankie? We recently roasted and then barbequed them…mmm…tasty."

It took Ironhide a moment to process that Sam was in fact, joking in a rather sarcastic manner.

"I see. Then I thank you for consuming your _pit-spawn._ You have saved me the trouble of **terminating** them myself!!"

Sam's face paled and he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"So you really still hate Mojo for peeing on you, huh?"

A deep, throaty growl was his response.

"What has Frankie ever done to you?"

"He is just like that other rodent."

Sam laughed weakly and then decided to change the subject, feeling a little uncomfortable. He had the creepiest feeling that Ironhide was staring at him…daring him to argue. Sam already died once and he had no intention of repeating that experience at the wrong end of one of Ironhide's massive cannons.

"Seriously, don't worry yourself about the dogs. They are locked up in a place that you will _never_ find them…"

Just then two dogs began to yap excitedly upon seeing a familiar black GMC top-kick sitting in the driveway. Mikeala pulled back on the leashes, restraining them from running up to 'say hello' to the grumpy Autobot.

Ironhide snarled feeling his frame tense.

Sam's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw her coming with the two canines.

"Umm…Mikaela…what are you doing back _**so soon**_?"

His right eye was twitching and he had sweat beading on his forehead as he hopped from foot to foot with nervousness, as he edged himself away from the truck. Sam could almost swear that he felt pure hate radiating off of the thing…then again, maybe that was just heat he was feeling from Ironhide's engine. He did drive over four hours from the airport. Regardless, Sam wanted to be as far away from Ironhide as he could be at that moment. He hastily scooped up the two dogs from the ground, both struggling to get down as Sam ran past the truck and to his backyard where he all but _threw _them through the backdoor of his house. He trotted back down to where Mikaela was still standing beside Ironhide.

"So…"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Good luck with…everything."

Mikaela kissed him on the cheek before smiling and walked back the way she came. Sam stood looking completely horrified, now all alone with the trigger happy mech of doom…

"So…"

"I'll see both _you_ and _your rodents_ _**very soon**__…_good-night Sam."

Sam squeaked and ran back inside his house, missing the good-hearted chuckling from the Autobot in his driveway. Ironhide loved giving the boy a hard time sometimes…although he had been quite serious about meeting again with his two domesticated canines.

"If they so much as **sniff **my tires…I'm going to shoot the fraggers."

Sam heard Ironhide's warning from the kitchen window and vowed to keep the dogs locked up in their kennel that night…

**TO BE CONTINUED!! **

A/N: Wow…I must say that I am having fun writing this. This is not the end! Surprisingly I believe I have one more chapter to give but as it is, I am worn out from school and work and its late so I must get some sleep! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Meet Mojo Jr

Author's Note: Here is the last bit of this story and I thank each and every one of you for leaving me a review!! Oh… I warn you ahead of time, there is an animal death in this one. I guess this all stems from me losing my own pet dog, Pepper a month ago. He was a border collie and he got hit by a car. Have no fear because this story will end in a rather comical and fluffy way!

**Chapter 2**

Ironhide ALMOST had to terminate one of the rodents...Frankie if his memory chips served him right. The little fragger had gone so far as to sniff his tire before crouching down to take a dump, which in Ironhide's book, was far worse than having the little slagger lubricate on him again. He was furious, snarling as he transformed and nearly punt-kicked the small canine across the block. Sam intervened...slag it all. WHY did he always have to ruin it?!

Surprisingly after that little incident, Ironhide's two week long task of watching over Sam turned out to be quite uneventful. The boy oftentimes went out of his way to ensure that his troublesome pets stayed locked inside or at the very least, on a leash…and on the opposite side of the yard if Ironhide was around.

The many millennia old war veteran found him-self relaxing now that he knew Sam had things well in hand. There was no need to worry about any rodents lubricating on him again.

Ironhide returned to base and _three more years_ had passed with no real Decepticon threats of invasion.

Everything was as it should be…

Until the fateful day came when Sam's first dog, the very pit spawn that lubricated on him that night they made landfall on Earth, finally died.

And it was not by Ironhide's doing.

It was a horrible chain reaction of events that started with the tipping of a single domino…literally.

A neighborhood kid had set up some dominoes in a long chain all the way from his front door down to the end of his driveway where a skateboard was precariously propped up against a ball. The ten year old kid got into an argument with his older sister, who shoved him, causing his foot to knock into the first few dominos. They watched with wide-eyed fascination as the dominoes knocked each other over one after another until the last one in the chain knocked into the small rubber ball, which in turn knocked the skateboard off into the street where it rolled into the path of an oncoming car.

Some punk teenager driving too fast swerved away from the skateboard with loud curses, his rap music turned way up so he wasn't able to hear the panicked shouts from other neighborhood witnesses as Mojo ran out into the street as Sam chased after him screaming for his dog to come back.

Mojo hated bath time…and he did not particularly like to cooperate when his owner ran after him with a bottle of soap and a scrubby brush. The little dog never saw it coming…or felt it for that matter.

Sam was devastated. Bumblebee did his best to comfort his charge that night but nothing made it any better. Ironhide called Sam's house to offer him his condolences but Sam shrieked back at him, accusing the old Autobot of wishing death upon his animal.

"ARE YOU HAPPY?! Mojo is gone forever, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Do **not** blame me for your rodent's demise! It was NOT my fault!"

"You keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you _recharge_ at night you **stupid **FRAGGER!!"

Sam slammed the phone down on the hook, ending the call. He had no idea just how deeply he had wounded the Autobot weapon's specialist.

"I know that Mojo was getting old…but he could have lived another two years! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"

Sam was reduced to sobs as he buried his head in his pillow. Bumblebee reached through the window to gently stroke his back with one large finger, offering his charge some comfort.

A few weeks passed and Sam was recovering from the painful ordeal.

Both Bumblebee and Sam were quite surprised to see Ironhide waiting for them in Sam's driveway. His gruff voice barked out an order.

"Follow me…"

The truck rolled into Sam's backyard where he transformed. The veteran Autobot sat down, his hands cupped around something. To Sam, it looked like the huge alien robot had caught a cricket…

"Ironhide…I'm sorry for…for what I said to you last week."

"There is no need to apologize." Ironhide replied as he glanced away to look at Sam's house with immense interest.

"I am the one who should offer an apology…I never was fair to you or the rodent…to…to Mojo," Ironhide reluctantly corrected himself for the first time since he had met Sam.

The name sounded so foreign to his audios but Ironhide knew he had to continue.

"I have something for you…and I hope that you can forgive me in time for my behavior."

Sam cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Ironhide made an uncomfortable face as he slowly unclasped his hands and lowered them so that they were at Sam's chest level. Sam gasped at what he saw and tears watered in his eyes as a happy smile blossomed on his face.

"You didn't…"

A soft, quiet bark greeted the young man.

Sam reached over and scooped the little Chihuahua puppy into his arms and kissed its little head.

"Say hello to…Mojo Junior…" Ironhide grunted out as he shook his hand wildly, trying to shake something off.

"What? Mojo **junior?"**

The weapon's specialist rolled his optics in annoyance and nodded his head.

"You heard me…your pit spawn rodent had the nerve and the audacity to spark-mate with another neighborhood rodent and **this** is the result!!"

Sam looked up at Ironhide with absolute fascination before returning his attention to the little puppy that did in fact, look like a miniature version of his beloved pet Mojo.

"Oh wow…this is Mojo's puppy?!"

Sam looked up in confusion as he saw the Autobot flinging droplets of something around.

"What's that on your hand?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed and he growled.

"It _lubricated_ on me."

Sam and Bumblebee broke into outrageous fits of laughter, Sam actually falling to the ground with the puppy on his chest. It started to lick his face, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Yep…this is definitely Mojo Jr.," Sam chuckled as he struggled to sit up.

The young man walked over to where Ironhide was now standing, examining his hand. Sam placed his palm on the weapon's specialist's shin armor and smirked when he had a sense of deja vu at what he said next.

"This is gonna rust..."

Ironhide looked down when he felt a small hand touching his leg plating.

"I just wanted to say thank you…thank you for bringing Mojo back to me."

Ironhide snorted and shook his head.

"Just keep that little pit spawn away from me…"

He then transformed into truck mode and left the Witwicky residence. Bumblebee chirped from where he was crouched next to Sam, earning his charge's attention.

"You know Bumblebee…if I didn't know better I'd say that Ironhide actually cares."

Bumblebee nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Ironhide is such a _**softy**_…" Sam chuckled as he headed for the door.

The sound of brakes squealing could be heard two blocks away and Bumblebee and Sam shared a frightened look.

"Holy crap…did Ironhide actually HEAR that?!"

A music clip played through Bumblebee's speakers as he folded down into his Camaro alt form, opening his driver's side door.

_**If you want to get out alive…oh-oh, run for your life!!**_

Both car and human alike drove away at top speeds as an irate weapon's specialist chased after them all the way into the early hours of the morning.

THE END

A/N: Sorry Mojo died…at least they have Mojo Junior now, right? *screams and runs from all of the dangerous objects readers hurl at me*

Disclaimer: I do not own "Three Day's Grace" or the lyrics which were from "Get out Alive".


End file.
